


Padawans Over Pantora

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [28]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Huddling For Warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: The only thing worse than being ambushed by droids on an ice planet, Ahsoka decided, is being trapped in a cave with your oblivious crush.Pairing:  Barriss Offee/Ahsoka TanoPrompt:  Huddling for warmthBeta by imaginary_golux





	Padawans Over Pantora

**Author's Note:**

> Eagle-eyed readers may recognize the title from my earlier work Star (Ship) Wars as a work that Rey had written. The fact that the pairing, setting, and scenario worked out so beautifully was a coincidence that I could not ignore. So please, feel free to imagine that this is the chapter written by Rey in that fic that goes just before the terrible smut that Rose complains about.

“I’m hit!” Ahsoka shouted over her comlink. Thick, black trails of smoke belched from the engine of her snowskimmer. The machine shook as she closed with a formation of battle droids, her lightsabers scything through them like chaff.

“Get clear, I’ll cover you,” Barriss radioed back, voice maddeningly calm. Ahsoka broke off and watched out of the corner of her eye as the other Jedi moved her snowskimmer through an elegant series of maneuvers, using the remaining droids’ numbers against them as she cut them down. 

Ahsoka soon had little time to spend admiring her friend/crush’s work, easing her craft into a controlled landing. She staggered away as one of the most terrifying smells in the galaxy began to reach her nostrils: the smell of leaking fuel. The blast knocked her off her feet, and she saw nothing but blackness.

She woke to the strained thrum of an overworked engine vibrating beneath her and concerned (gorgeous) blue eyes above her. “I am glad you haven’t rejoined the Force yet,” Barriss whispered, which was about as emotional an admission as Ahsoka would expect from her, so she blushed. 

Ahsoka tried to lift her head but groaned with the effort. “What happened?”

“We were ambushed, your skimmer took damage and crashed, and you were knocked unconscious when it exploded.” That explained why she was slung over the front of the other skimmer.

“That was an intentional landing, I’ll have you know!” Ahsoka grinned woozily up at the other girl and winked. She tried to refocus her gaze (and do anything but stare dopily into Bariss’s eyes) and found her attention drawn by the darkening clouds overhead. “Is it getting…?”

“Yes, it is about to storm. Luckily for us, I noticed a cave perhaps a kilometer further east during the battle.” Seriously, _during_ the battle, Ahsoka thought? Barriss looked down and smiled softly at her. “Yes, during the battle; some of us have the necessary detachment to maintain awareness of our surroundings. No, I didn’t read your mind; your face is just easy to read, especially when you have a concussion and don’t have full control over your emotions.”

“So, what’s the plan? Shelter in the cave? Wait for Anakin and Luminara to track our emergency beacon?” Barriss nodded. “Hopefully this skimmer will last long enough carrying the two of us.”

“I agree. Especially given the rough terrain coming up. Hold on.” Her voice barely wavering, she reached out with one hand to press Ahsoka’s midsection against the skimmer, further securing her with the Force. Despite the biting cold and wind, the simple pressure felt molten hot through her heavy snowsuit; she didn’t even notice the bumps until the engine began to complain further.

“I hope we’re almost there.”

“Nearly. I hope your ankle had a chance to rest, because I think,” as she said this, the skimmer slowed to a stop, “we’ll have to walk the rest of the way.”

“Before we go,” Ahsoka began, and guided the other padawan through which parts to salvage. “And with those, I should be able to rig up a little heater.”

“You’re very talented.” Ahsoka blushed again at the compliment. “Now, come, put your arm around me; that ankle will be tender until I can take a proper look at it. Just a little further…” They trudged on, one leg in front of the other, until they reached the mouth of the cave. “You’d better start working on that heater,” Barriss remarked casually as she collapsed the mouth of the cave with her lightsaber. “We’ll need it to stay warm and dry the sweat from our exertions.”

“Wait, what?” Ahsoka nearly dropped the tool she was using.

“Our clothes will be sweaty,” Barriss explained, as though to a child. “Even though it’s cold out. Because we’ve been exercising and fighting. Which means they’ll wick heat away from our bodies.”

“Huh,” Ahsoka muttered, assembling the improvised heater. “Guess that healer training is good for something.”

“My outer cloak, however, should still be dry once I brush the snow off, so we can cover ourselves with that and share body heat,” the Mirialan continued matter-of-factly. Her diagnostic stare turned and focused on Ahsoka. “Are you feeling well? You seem...distracted.”

“Probably just the concussion,” Ahsoka fibbed. Definitely not the prospect of curling up under a blanket with a really cute girl who was _unzipping her snowsuit_ to reveal a form-fitting bodystocking that covered most of her body except her face and hands. “I’ll, uh, just finish this up,” she concluded clumsily, trying to do anything but gawk at the hard peaks of Barriss’s nipples. A few quick welds and the heater hummed to life. “There we go,” she said, and very self-consciously removed her snowsuit. Exercise tranquility, she reminded herself. It’s not like you don’t go around in just the breast-wrap and leggings all the time anyway. “Shall we?” She offered, as nonchalantly as she could.

“I’d like that,” Barriss replied with a gentle little smile, which floored Ahsoka. She draped her heavy cloak over the seated Togruta like a blanket. Barriss, expressing emotion and desire? Maybe that concussion was worse than she’d thought. 

“As in...you’d enjoy that?” she asked as the other girl slid in beside her and _locked fingers with her_. This was it, Ahsoka thought, she was going to have a gay heart attack and rejoin the Cosmic Force, her soul becoming one tiny rainbow speck in the grand harmony of the cosmos. 

“Very much!” Barriss turned and looked at her very intently, until Barriss’s face fell slightly. “Have I been too subtle in my displays? But your breathing has quickened, your pupils dilated…” Her hand snaked up to cup Ahsoka’s cheek. “Skin flushed and warm…”

“Barriss, I…” Ahsoka croaked, unable to express anything, and simply leaned closer.

“Ahsoka, may I?” she asked, nose practically touching the Togruta’s, letting Ahsoka close the last distance between their lips.

“Barriss Offee, have you been trying to seduce me?” Ahsoka finally blurted out when the kiss finally ended. The Mirialan blushed a deep olive green. 

“I may have been,” she admitted. “Do you suppose this makes us bad Jedi?”

Ahsoka tugged her in for another kiss. “Let’s answer that question in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> DurasteelRose: Yessss, they finally kissed!


End file.
